Restoring the Rulers
by miguelsanchez12
Summary: Percy's done it, he's helped his father Poseidon. The savior of Atlantis along with his friends are called upon by the gods for their help. In the process they find out that, an old friend, a relative needs their help (2nd installment/sequel to Atlantis in Chains) Link to Atlantis in Chains:(/s/11612309/1/Atlantis-in-Chains)
1. Not so Useless

**the 2nd installment of my series has finally started. I hope you guys enjoy this next book and leave a fav or follow if you press for some more content!**

 _ **For Rogie**_

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 1: Not so Useless

I said yes.

First of all, was something that would pretty much affect everyone in a bad way. I mean...Atlantis was overrun in a day. Imagine if that was the Underworld, or even Olympus itself.

Second. Even if a god was asking, I wouldn't say no to a god, let alone Lord Zeus.

Well except maybe Ares.

The second after I said yes to Zeus, everyone bursted in argument. Howre we gonna do this? What's the strategy? What are we talking about again?

I just sighed...and sipped my Honey-berry nectar. I caught Annabeth's eye as she looked at me. I just winked at her and continued sipping. Gods it was delicious.

Poseidon slammed his trident on the floor and everyone fell silent. I'm pretty sure the whole camp heard that.

"We appreciate your concern but shouldn't we address the matter in a more organized fashion." Poseidon suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, sat back straight up and listened to what each person had to say.

After further minutes of debate, someone else stepped in the room.

She was about six feet tall. Had dark brown hair. She looked very fierce and determined, which actually reminded me of someone very familiar. The final touch was the her grey eyes, which gave her away.

All the cabin leaders stood up except for the two gods already present.

Annabeth greeted her mother, "Lady Athena, mother. It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too." She replied.

One of the naiads present offered her a seat.

Again the demigods sat down as Athena sat down.

"Well I couldn't help but intervene after all the rambling I could hear." She stated.

"Do you have a suggested milady?" Frank asked, his courtesy sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Yes actually. As I was passing by. I felt the power of the Athena Parthenos. It gave my mind a bit of clarity. But I wondered why it would not work with the other gods. And then I found a piece that could solve that." She proceeded to the balcony and pointed towards the Thalia's tree.

Leo sighed and blurted, breaking the silence "Instead telling us a straight up answer, we are just left with another cliffhanger."


	2. He talks horse?

**well great to be back kicking off another book! I should've said this in the first chapter but here it is. I'm sorry for any typos and I don't own PJO!**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 2:"He talks horse?"

We were all on our way to Thalia's tree.

Everyone panicked when a black winged beast was coming in the distance, except for

For me.

I know who he is. He's on old friend.

"Blackjack good to see you!" I came in and greeted my great pal. The other demigods around seemed very relieved that Blackjack turned out to be an ally. Some of the new arrivals seemed very interested. Others seemed puzzled, wondering if I could speak horse.

"Percy! It's good to see you to man. But I gotta tell you something. All creatures are panicking. They can sense how the gods a turning from powerful to jumbo jumbo!" He exclaimed. He kind off thought about numbo jumbo for a moment and wondered if it made sense. But he continued and said, "so if all creatures can sense that..."

"So can the monsters." This is one of the rare occasions where I'm not happy if I correctly finish someone else's sentence.

Annabeth heard this too. She rushed to the gods who were up front and told them what blackjack said.

"Thanks blackjack. Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" I asked

"Yeah man but that's gonna cost you something'" blackjack replied.

"2 apples" I offered

"5" He argued.

"Done."


	3. Di Angelo in distress

**im sorry for chapters 2-3. They're shorter than usual. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 3:Di Angelo in distress

We did need his shadow powers, but he was also a relative.

We approached a fountain and tried to Iris message... iMessage him. I offered my drachma and Nico appeared.

As blackjack's sources said, Nico was in trouble. He was lying unconscious in a forrest, bruised and battered.

A tall figure, about six'five emerged from the left. He looked exactly like a minatour. But his back was more straight. His clothes more neat. He had a giant axe slinged to his back.

"Come find us when you're ready Half-bloods." The minatour said.

The iris message disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" Leo asked.

Blackjack stepped forward, "Based on his clothes and weapons, he looks like a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter? That obviously means that someone hired him. But the real question is who did?" Jason pointed out.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I'm sorry guys but we already said yes to the gods. They need us. This sounds very cold but there are more important things at stake. It's either Olympus and the gods or Nico."

"She right. We can save Nico later. In the meant time, we have to find another way to get this not-so-useless statue to Olympus, along with half of the camp."

Leo said, "Luckily, I've been preparing for an event like this."


	4. We carry on

**okay I'm gonna take a short break after uploading this. I'm trying to collect my thoughts and see how the plot that I've planned can be more enjoyable for you guys! This chapter is also really short. I'm gonna try to put a lot of content on the next few chapters.**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 4:We carry on

Leo led us towards Bunker 9, but there were more than just one bunker.

Leo took us inside one of the bunkers. It turns out the Hephaestus cabin had their hands full for a while.

We saw that another Argo was being made. It looked just like the one we brought with us to Atlantis.

I has hull and broadside cannons. It has four mortars this time. This ballistae were still there. One big change was the fact that almost the entire ship was made with metal. Only the deck floors were wood.

Leo pointed out, "Metal's always better. We can mold it and shape it into whatever we like. And it's not so flimsy as wood."

We checked inside and the cabins were the same as ever. Spacious and comfortable. But cabins now held two at a time. We went to the mess hall and we're pleased to see the strawberry fields of Delphi image on the left wall.

"Strawberry fields forever." Jason said.

We stepped outside, feeling pleased with the Hepahestus cabin's work.

"So if we have a bunker working on an Argo..."Frank said.

"Then we have five Argos at our disposal." Now this is one of the more common occasions where I love finishing someone else's sentence.

We all headed back to the Big House, where the gods were waiting for us.

"Where have you all been." Poseidon asked.

"We were going through inventory." I replied.

"And?..." Zeus asked.

"It turns out we might not need to rely on Nico's powers after all."


	5. Ride of the Valky--I mean Argos

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I just took a break and addressed other matters. I hope you guys enjoy! I'll be uploading as much as I could this week.**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 5: Ride of the Valky-I mean Argos

It was going to be one of our biggest deployments that we've had in a long time.

We had five Argos loaded with Greek fire, ammunition, and about half the camp.

The Ares cabin brought twenty of their best fighters. The Apollo cabin also brought twenty of their best archers, an I brought a pen.

The other cabins also brought in some of their campers, but we didn't want to bring the new arrivals, they were still inexperienced.

I was jogging towards the Argo that I was assigned to, my sea armor not working well. I cursed the Greek fire bomb that exploded back at Atlantis.

I saw the Athena Parthenos lying down with about five ropes tied to its waist. Two Argos were gonna do the heavy lifting. The fleece was in the ship that I was assigned to, so that we wouldn't risk loosing either of the relics.

I climbed up the Argo six. I saw Leo lying down on a beach chair, wearing sunglasses and sipping from an umbrella drink.

"It's Honey-berry nectar, you want some?" Leo offered.

"No thanks." I replied. I cleared my throat and continued, "Hey Leo, my sea armor ain't working like it was. Can you check it out?"

"Sure Perce, as soon as we get out of this mess." He replied.

I nodded and entered bellow deck and towards my room.

Out of all the half bloods I could've shared a room with, it was with the Stoll brothers.

I cursed in Greek, then I realized that it could have been worse, it could have been Clarisse.

I watched the Stoll brothers plan their Greek fire trap until I heard the engines churn.

I stepped out and made my way towards the deck to watch the other Argos sail.

A few demigods joined me at starboard side of the ship. We watched as the Athena Pathenos slowly rose from the ground until it was hanging from the two Argos. Jason was on one of them, we waved at each other from the distance.

Some demigods walked back to their rooms or to the mess hall. Others stayed and admired the view.

We were about a few kilometers away from camp when someone shouted, "Incoming!"


	6. Not so deadly swarm

**Here's chapter six guys. Delays are gonna be more frequent so please bare with me. Other than school work, I've also been catching up with tv shows and stuff.**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 6: Not so deadly swarm

Without even thinking, I uncapped Riptide.

Swarms of harpies came from all sides.

The rest of the demigods came out from bellow deck, still putting on their battle armor. The other ships fired their ballistae at the swarm that was attacking them. But their shots were coming towards us. Archers fired, but most missed because if the blinding sun that was facing their eyes.

Some of the harpies descended to the deck, swords ready.

I charged at one. It swung right at me but I easily deflected the strike. It struck at me again, and again I parried. The harpy stumbled back and I took the opportunity to stab it at the chest.

The harpy dissolved into dust, just as all the other creatures do.

Too easy, I thought. These harpies just wanna slow us down.

"For peanut butter!" Tyson came charging of the deck, holding a club on his right hand, and a half eaten sandwich on the other.

He froze when he realized who was attacking.

"Tyson! They aren't like Ella! They're bad harpies." I shouted.

Tyson was still frozen, he didn't have the will to fight them. I ran towards him, parrying and dodging any blade that came towards me. I held him by the shoulders and shook the big guy as hard as I could.

"Tyson, Ella's safe. These harpies aren't like her."

"Aren't like her..." He mumbled.

A harpy came flying right at us, but Tyson swung his club right at it.

BAMMM!

Lightning struck the harpies at the ship Jason was in. There was almost nothing left of those harpies. All the other harpies retreated away, afraid of being turned to harpy barbecue.

"YEAH!" The demigods cheered in victory.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. The crew nodded in reply. It was a pretty stupid question since there wasn't a scratch or a bruise on anyone.

I looked back at Jason's ship, Jason and Annbeth were waving at us, showing that they were alright.

I looked over at ship where Hazel, Frank and Piper was, and they seemed okay.

I looked over at the crew once more.

"Sharpen your swords and check your armor guys. Things are gonna get way rougher than this."


	7. She knew all along

**sorry for the delay guys. I'll be uploading the rest of the book continuously now!**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 7: She knew all along

We finally arrived at the very top of the Empire State Building. I was both relieved and surprised that the Air Force hasn't scrambled their jets on us.

The two Argos that was carrying the Athena Parthenos slowly descended until the statue could stand on it's own. Again, I was both relieved and surpirsed that the harpies didn't cut the ropes thst was holding the statue.

The other three were hovering just above the observation deck floor.

It was about nine o'clock in the evening, no one was around, not even even a security guard.

The emergency exit door swung open, then light came from the opening.

Zeus and Athena stepped out and the yellow light slowly died down.

"Welcome demigods, quickly come inside." Zeus said.

We came down one by one using rope ladders. The gods waited until we all made it down.

"Uhm...excuse me Lord Zeus..uhh almighty, how are we gonna get the statue inside?" Leo asked.

Athena replied,"Allow me little Leo." I smirked and gripped my homing dagger as she said this. Leo caught my eye and rolled his eyes.

Athena walked towards the giant statue of herself. She held it at its feet, as if gripping the marble like it was a pipe. She closed her eyes and slowly concentrated on using up all her strength. The statue that must've been as tall as King Kong slowly shrunk until it was as tall as herself.

She let go of the statue and stumbled back in weakness.

Annabeth ran towards Athena, holding her up like she just ran a marathon.

"I presume that it is much easier to transport now." Zeus said.

We nodded as he turned around and made his way inside the staircase, along with Annabeth and Athena.

The rest of us stayed silent until they were gone. We all looked at each other, raising our eyebrows in amazement, and cursing in frustration.

"Annabeth's mom has shrinking powers? We could have won the giant war ten times faster!"

"No Leo, I think she can do that with the things linked to her." Hazel replied.

"So that means she could shrink the children of Athena?" Leo replied back.

We all walked inside, still scratching our heads thinking about how much time we wasted tying that stupid statue.


	8. On the defensive again

**I'm keepin the train goin!**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 8: On the defensive...again

How many times have we had battles at home base? How many times have we been on the defensive?

Well there was the 'Battle of the Labyrinth' as the campers called it. There was the first Titan war against Kronos which was in New York. There was the second Titan war against Gaea, which involved defending Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood. And certainly there was the very recent siege of Atlantis.

And now we're here, defending the gods in Olympus (which makes that a total of six). What have we ever done to receive this?

The staircase that we came through led to another room where there were two elevators. Four Ares campers loaded the normal-sized statue on the left, while we went to the right.

The elevator door shut and the elevator began to lift us up.

I expected the elevator music to play "Stayin' Alive" agian, but instead it was playing "All you need is love" by the Beatles.

"All I really need right now is to go pee." I said.

It was funny how everyone still managed to laugh at a time like this.

DING. The elevator sounded as it opened. We stepped into the huge throne room which was probably as big as a cathedral.

We stepped out and waited for about half an hour for the rest of the demigods to arrive, which was about half the camp.

We walked towards the thrones where the gods were waiting for us. The walk from the elevator to the rooms was about another half hour.

The Athena Parthenos was placed at the center of the room, and in the middle of the circle thrones that the gods were going to sit on.

Thalia brought the Golden Fleece and placed it on the statue. The gods sat down, held each other's hands and closed their eyes and concentrated on the energy thst the fleece and statue were emulating.

"How does this thing work?" I asked Annabeth.

"My mom's the center of the all the gods' knowledge. The statue that is connect to her, strengthening it strengthens Athena, and that gives a bit of strength to the rest of the gods." Annabeth explained.

"Whatever gets them of their lazy asses." I joked. Annabeth slapped me on the arm and gave me the hush finger.

For a third time, I was relieved and surpirsed that Zeus didn't strike me with his bolt right then and there.


	9. And now we wait

**this ones quite short, but the next one's gonna be a bit longer.**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 9: And now we wait.

We walked halfway towards the elevator entrance to be met by the defenses that the campers made.

The Apollo cabin and the Hunters of Artemis made a story high scaffolding that would give the archers some high ground.

Some Ares campers were loading up the ballistae and crossbows while the others were setting up wooden barricades. Hopefully those barricades would narrow the path, so that the monsters are all gonna be bunched up.

The Hermes and Hepahestus campers were at either side of the room's walls setting up the Greek fire and spike traps, some of them arguing about the physics and all that math involved. I didn't have the time nor patience to listen.

Some Apollo archers were a few feet near the Hermes campers, bows and crossbows ready.

I realized that all the cabins had both purple and orange wearing demigods, I almost forgot that Reyna sent some cohorts to help us.

"We're in this together I guess." I whispered to myself.

Frank was checking his bow, he looked at me and called me.

I walked towards him, "What's up?" I asked.

"How are they gonna get in here?" Frank asked back.

I didn't give much thought to that.

I cleared my throat and replied, "They could punch their way in and destroy the elevator. We don't know for sure. But they'll get in, one way or another."


	10. Outnumbered and overwhelmed

**okay here's the longer chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 10: Outnumbered and overwhelmed

As I predicted, the monsters did punch their way through.

We heard loud bangs against the elevator doors. The doors finally gave and opened wide as they came pouring in.

Gryphons, harpies, minatours, rogue centaurs and cyclops and other sorts of creatures came charging at us, both battle ready and hungry.

"Did they rip the elevator our our something?" Leo asked.

I looked back at the gods and they still sat there, unshaken by the noise.

"C'mon demigods! You wanna save your parents? FIGHT!" Jason roared.

The demigods shouted in reply. The ballistae, crossbows and archers fired all they could at the charging monsters. Some fell and sank into the floor but the swarm still raged on.

The Ares campers were the tip of the spear, they charged back at them passing the line of the crossbows and ballistae. The other campers were trailing behind.

I uncapped Riptide and came rushing in myself, ignoring all the metal clashing and the grunts of the monsters who sounded like they missed lunch.

A few feet away was a minatour gripping its battle axe, covered in blood. I froze and remembered what I saw in Atlantis, all the killing and bloodshed. I shook my head and walked towards the minatour that was engaging.

It swung it's axe towards my right side and I only dodged it by and inch. It swung again at my left side, I tried parrying it.

Riptide flew away from my right hand as I stumbled backwards. My right arm felt like it just carried a boulder.

I sank down in pain. The minatour walked towards me again, raising its axe, ready to bring me to Elysium.

I was ready to roll to my left but the minatour was sprayed by six arrows to its left side. It didn't even grunt or roar, it just stumbled to its right.

The lifeless beast fell down, dropping the red axe.

I looked to my right and saw Frank and some other campers re-drawing their bows.

I gave them a small salute and got back on my feet to look for my sword. But the moment I did, Riptide found itself back into my pocket in pen form.

I smiled as I pulled out the most convenient pen/sword I ever had. I uncapped it again.

I was so distracted that a raging cyclops was chargin at me, raising its club to batter me to death.

I unsheathed little Leo and parried its club away from its hand. I knocked the poor guy to the head with the back of my sword.

With Little Leo on my left and Riptide on my right, I felt a little more confident.

The confidence instantly died as I was slowly being pushed back by a Roman in front of me, realizing that we were retreating back.

The huge shields that the Romans carried kept some of the creatures at bay, but sooner or later the gryphons behind were gonna break our line.

Jason was just behind me. He gripped my shoulder, "What are we gonna do Percy?"

I regretfully shrugged. Those traps weren't gonna get all of them, and the line wasn't gonna hold much longer.

"We have to hold the line, but the gods some more time. We have to." I replied.

"How much time? We can't go on like this forever." Jason said.

I nodded at him, and faced back at the our retreating line.

I looked at our surroundings. Left, right, front and back.

We were getting close to the crossbow line at the back. A little bit forward and To the left and right of the corssbows were the traps, waiting to be released.

I looked up to see anything useful. I saw a few lamps held up be ropes, and surely enough, conveniently above the monsters.

I looked at Frank who was back at the scafolding "Frank! The lamps! Shoot the lamps!" I shouted to him as I pointed upwards.

He nodded, ordered his archers to fire.

A rain of fire descended on the monsters. Burning most but only killing some.

The fire bought us some time, but not enough.

There was a chill down my spine. I was panicking. I gripped my sword and dagger, thinking hard. We were out of options.

We were now only a few feet away from the ballistae. I looked back at the gods, hoping that the meditation magic did its trick.

Thankfully, it did.


	11. Victory comes at a cost

**the end is near! I apologize because this one is another short one**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 11: Victory comes at a cost.

I was happy to see the fear in the creatures' eyes as the gods lead the second charge.

Zeus, Athena and Ares were charging with the campers at front, in full battle armor. Apollo and Artemis were together at the scafolding firing arrows in humanly fast. Hermes was zooming around the crossbow line, reloading the weapons in a blink of an eye.

Oh how the tables have turned. I raced to the front lines with everyone else, helping to push back the monsters.

Slowly the monsters' line was withering, cyclops were the first. They dropped their clubs and ran for it. The centaurs were next, turning tail and galloping away, trampling the cyclops over.

We found ourselves just feet away from the elevator doors.

We were cheering in victory. The cheering died down as we looked around, seeing the bodies of all the fallen.

I looked down to my shirt and pants. I froze again and remembered waking up back at the shore in Camp Halfblood. I was covered in blood all over.

The campers broke the line to collect our dead. I closed my eyes and turned away, avoiding a horrific sight.

I capped Riptide and sheathed Little Leo. My legs were weakening my eyes were beginning to close.

I fainted and stumbled, rolling forward

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Annabeth's worried face.


	12. A short break

**the last chapters title was cliche, and I apologize for that.**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 12: A short break

My sleepy was on and off. I woke up when the campers layed me on a stretcher and dozed off again.

Next I heard Blackjack, "Tell Perce he still owes me apples, that sea Prince bettah pay back." Then I heard wings flap away. I tired to open my eyes but I felt too worn out.

My sleep felt like seconds until I woke up.

I was back at the cabin of one of the Argos. The Stoll brothers were sleeping.

I got up and made my way topside, passing through the some other cabins. Other demigods who were awake greeted me. One guy said "Ambrossia brownies at the mess hall bro." I thanked him and passed by the mess hall.

I grabbed one and started walking to the deck.

I was surprised to see Annabeth, pacing back and forth. She was probably on sentry duty.

I sneaked up behind her and hugged her at the waist.

She grabbed my arms and judo-flipped me to the floor. Thankfully none of the campers heard that.

"The flipping sorta grows on me." I said.

She laughed and helped me back up. She hugged me hard for about a minute.

"Want some brownies?" I asked.

She broke the hug, "No thanks seaweed brain."

We held hands and walked towards the port side to watch the sun rise.


	13. Friend in need

**this is the last one. I'll be uploading the 3rd book soon! I wanna thank you guys for your support and hope you enjoy the next books**

Restoring the Rulers-Chapter 13: Friend in need

After a long night, we finally docked at the shore.

We were greeted by the recently awoken campers, still in PJs.

They helped us with the load that we had and the wounded that we carried.

Chrion and Mr.D approached us too. They announced that all activities today would be canceled to give us rest. And that a Capture the Flag game would be held tonight to warm us up again.

As I walked back to the Poseidon cabin with Tyson, we were interrupted by an Iris message.

It was Zeus himself.

"I want to thank you once again demigods for your bravery last night. But I am here to tell you that my wind gods have found Nico."

"Thank you Lord Zeus. But where is Nico?" I replied.

"He is in the state of Georgia."

I thanked Zeus and the Iris message disappeared.

I ran to Chrion to tell him the news. Chrion nodded and told me to meet him at the a big House in about an hour.

I nodded and walked to the cabin to get some more sleep.

My hour long nap felt like seconds. I was woken up by Tyson.

"Time to get up brother, Chrion is waiting." Tyson said.

"Thanks" I replied.

I put on my shoes and jogged towards the big house.

I climbed the steps and opened the door. I saw Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth sitting down.

I pulled up a chair and sat down myself as my friends greeted me.

Chrion cleared his throat and proceeded. "Hello demigods. A while ago Percy told me that Zeus has reached out to him to tell him about Nico Di Angelo. He is in Georgia."

"Georgia's a pretty big state Chrion." Jason said.

"We will find him somehow Jason." Chrion replied.

"Well Chiron, wherever he is, he needs us." Hazel said.

I nodded at Hazel, "I think we need to take a rain check on that CTF game."


End file.
